


The Doctor Study: ADHD & Autism

by cronaisawriter



Series: The Doctor Study [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ADHD, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Character Analysis, Character Study, Disability, Gallifrey, Gen, Learning Disabilities, Neurodiversity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter
Summary: An Analysis of the doctor through the view of him having Autism Spectrum Disorder & ADHD. I go through the show and extended universe material and look at ho they present throughout the story. This will combine both conditions as there is major overlap.Originally posted on myfandomrambles on Tumblr





	1. First & Second Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I am Autistic with ADHD myself and I relate to the doctor a lot and I think he presents as neurodivergent from his own people and ours!  
> Parenthesis give a citation. Brackets are aside comments.

# Pre-Show & 1st Doctor:

The first doctor both within the canon of the series and the EU shoes that his ADHD & Autistic traits are not acquired throughout his travels but started as a child in his first regeneration. While different regeneration presents differently and changes based on the trauma they experience, his neurodivergent status has always been there.

The doctor struggled as a child and never really fit in. Bullied by his cousins ( _Prose: Lungbarrow_ )Referred to himself as the “only child left out in the cold”. ( _TV: The Empty Child_ ). Spent his child as “such a lonely little boy”, according to Madame de Pompadour’s reading of his memories ( _TV: The Girl in the FirePlace_ ). He would sleep outside to no be made fun of by the other kids. Once while he was a man who knew him commented, “Well, he’s not going to the Academy, is he, that boy? He’ll never make a Time Lord.” ( _TV: Listen_ ). This shows he’s always been different from the normal population of Time Lords.

As a child on Gallifrey, he has trouble focusing in class and often got in trouble for not focusing on school and getting lost in his brain. Hating the memorization strategies used in school.  Once while in class he was asked to explain the philosophy of Gallifrey, however, he can’t answer he thinks to himself “It was the sort of request that needed parameters. To answer it exactly.” ( _Prose: Divided Loyalties, Prose: Lungbarrow_ ) Also while on Gallifrey his friends pointed out that they were all used to his eccentricities ( _Prose: Divided Loyalties_ ). He also The time lord K'anpo Rimpoche who the doctor knew as a kid  said, “You always were a little slow on the uptake” ( _TV: Planet of Spiders_ ) Was told even by Borusa  that he wouldn’t amount to much based on his attitude and studying ( _Comic: Vortex Butterflies_ ) The Doctor is also a self described late bloomer Three admits this it when a timelord points out the masters better scores than him ( _TV: Terror of the Autons_ ). This shows a combination of Autistic traits, ADHD traits and maybe another LD.

The treatment as a kid stays with one  Chesterton says “Careful Doctor”. The Doctor Responds, “I’m not a half-wit” ( _TV: The Dalek Invasion Of Earth_ )

The doctor fixates on travelling. I believe this is his special interest at the time. ( _Short story: The Frozen Wastes_ )

He is extremely distractible. Often getting lost while out, and taking time out of things to go be nosy.

Often gets absorbed in an activity, like fixing the TARDIS, and doesn’t seem to hear or notice the other people around him. Is often forgetful, this is more extreme if he has something new to focus Tardis.

Tactile stims by running his hands on his coat. Vocal stims by making his signature “hmm” noise.

Doesn’t understand the behaviours expected of him on earth even though he spent most of his time studying and then later being on earth.

His mouth and mind run faster than his common sense. Often related to his special interest in earth history ( _TV: The Aztecs_ )

Has problems both empathizing and showing the empathy he does feel. He often has to apologise for when his mouth goes faster than he can think things through. He also is often prompted to apologise to the other members of the TARDIS team by one of the other occupants.

Has impulsive behaviour once leading the TARDIS team into the Dalek city on Skaro because he thought it looked cool, not fully thinking that it could be dangerous ( _TV: The Daleks_ )

# 2nd Doctor:

A more pleasant doctor then the previous version. Enjoys and shares his enjoyment of space with his companions. Gets used to having Jamie around and gets into a pattern of how to work with him. Often having him guard the women [A bit paternalistic but well-meaning plus its the sixties], and trusts him most of the time to act on his own. Has a lot of similar autistic traits to the other doctors he stands out for apparent sensory issues, and an ability to copy the behaviour of those around him.

Struggles to focus when there are lots of outside stimuli. ( _TV: The Abominable Snowmen, TV: The War Games_ ). Partially from what I view as sensory issues, shown by him holding his head with loud noises and partly because the poor bloke can’t focus.

He has to stim to help him focus. Namely his recorder. _(TV: The Power of the Daleks, TV: The Three Doctors etc)_ . Taping his face ( _TV: The Three Doctors_ ) Keeping things in his pocket including marbles ( _TV: The Space Pirates_ )

Had the ability to script of sorts being able to copy salamander by copying him and following instructions of those who knew him. ( _TV: The Enemy of the World_ )

The doctor could not have his mind read by Chessene of the Franzine Grig, I think this shows that his thought process would be difficult for others to understand  ( _TV: The Two Doctors_ )

He will continue rambling about different topics. Often confusing Jamie. Jamie will have to bring him back to the moment.

Will Speak in what he considers appropriate accurate terms without thinking if his companions will understand what is being said or not. ( _TV: The Krotons_ )

Reacts in specific ways to the same situations, like immediately assuming he should put his hands up when told to halt, even though that order was not given and the other did not. ( _TV: The Tomb Of The Cybermen_ )

Has trouble regulating his responses to different situations, often when he becomes worried or stressed. ( _TV: The Dominators_ )

Hyperactive, always on the move doing something.

Easily overstimulated and struggles to control his emotions ( _TV: The Web of Fear_ )

May experience prosopagnosia. He is unable to re-assemble Jamie’s face from memory. ( _TV: The Mind Robber_ )


	2. Third & Fourth Doctor

#  3rd Doctor:

The Third doctor is one of the doctors who have to deal with being the most confined to one space in the beginning as he has no control over his TARDIS. This agitates the doctor. I think part of this is he does have patterns and set things he does, even with his uncertainty. It also limits his movement. He also tends to experience his symptoms more inward then expressing them much outward. He has a lot of people who can help him and has a stable environment which I think is silmuntasly really helpful to keep the doctor level but also can be an agitating factor in the beginning.

Like most doctors will ramble to themselves ( _ TV: Spearhead from Space _ )

Full of useless special interest information ( _ TV: Carnival of Monsters _ )

His clothes are extremely eccentric for a timelord or a human. Has an obvious lack of what's supposed to be an acceptable form of dress.

Stims with his hands when under stress ( _ TV: Claws of Axos _ )

Tries to bolt on impulse ( _ TV: Spearhead from Space _ )

Become hyperfocus on the science in a situation to think to throw all his actions. Putting the world in danger ( _ TV: Claws of Axos _ )

Thinks doing math will calm other people down as well ( _ TV: Claws of Axos _ )

The Brigadier and his men are always rolling their eyes at the doctor for saying ridiculous things or acting oddly. But his compassion, expertise, and smarts lead the others to still befriend and trust the doctor.

Humms to himself while working.  ( _ TV: Doctor Who and The Silurians _ ). Fidgets constantly stimming with his own hands and the objects around him.

Gets frustrated when people are not listening or paying attention to him. Tends to shut down versus yelling at them ( _ TV: The Invasion _ )

Has trouble communicating full concepts to his friends, always asking if they understand.

Has A special interest in science and engineering. An example of this is his love of his car Bessie,  ( _ TV: Doctor Who and The Silurians, TV: The Ambassadors of Death, TV: Inferno, and more _ ). Another is how he was able to quickly able synthesise different treatments and using chemistry very often ( _ Comic: The Arkwood Experiments, Comic: Insect, Comic: The Multi-Mobile _ )

The Third Doctor like the second doctor is also able to resist mind reading. ( _ Prose: The Mind Extractors _ )

Katy Manning stated that Jo was in love with the doctor. If this is true then the doctor was completely oblivious to her feelings.

Struggles with the proper volume and tone of his speech. This happens a lot when he wants people to listen.

Able to put himself in completely sensory shutdown ( _ TV: Spearhead from space _ )

 

#  4th Doctor:

Seems to deeply enjoy being odd and confusing those around him. Often using his fast talking and nonsense [to the regular person] to his advantage. Also has lots of dealings with the timelords in person and not just via communications. With these interactions, we see that the doctor is odd even compared to timelords. Not only was he punished for disobeying he also just doesn’t fit in on Gallifrey.

Can not focus and hyper starting in the first episode. Won’t stay still for Harry Sullivan to do his work. Can’t focus on the actual task UNIT is doing either. ( _ TV: Robot _ )

tries to explain social things to Leela, who doesn’t understand her being an alien, gets both of them into trouble. ( _ TV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang, TV: Horror of Fang Rock _ )

Sarah often has to explain the doctor to other people once saying “He talks to himself because he’s the only one who understands what he’s talking about” ( _ TV: The Claws of Axos _ ) Harry also comments on the doctor’s idiosyncrasies saying, “Better give him a whistle, Commander. He does have these absent-minded moments.” ( _ TV: Revenge of the Cybermen _ )

The time lords also acknowledge the doctors continued divergence from the societal norms with the fourth doctor saying “ You, Doctor, are a special case” ( _ TV: Genesis of The Daleks) _

Stims with his scarf.

Romana asks him where they are going, four replies “Philosophically or geographically” ( _ TV: City of Death _ )

The doctor is more affected by the time disturbance  than Romana showing he has more sensory sensitivities than Romana ( _ TV: City of Death _ )

Doesn’t understand social cues around him. This is very evident when he interacts with the Brigadier and the other unit folk. Is consistently referred to as undisciplined by other time lords ( _ TV: The Invasion of Time _ ). Is later told he is acting weird even for his standards by Borusa. ( _ TV: The Invasion of Time _ )

Even when faced with a serious event he is still distractible. When trying to save himself on Gallifrey he has time to joke around and always has his over the top movement. ( _ TV: The Deadly Assassin _ )

Always found doing things almost never at rest. For example before and after going out on an intense adventure he has to continue Painting. ( _ TV: Underworld _ )

Has the every doctor habit of talking a million miles an hour. Sarah Jane references this. ( _ TV: School Reunion _ )

Romana I often references the doctor’s inability to focus, how he wasn’t successful in school, and his hyper/special interest in earth. (series 16)

He was often inattentive to those around him.

Has no understanding of the proper tone, or volume with which to speak. Also has exaggerated facial expressions and body language.

Rambles with information no one else understands ( _ TV: Image of the Fendahl _ )

Doesn’t understand social conventions expects things to just fall in line ( _ TV: Image of Fendahl and more _ )

Shares Jelly babies as a food he uses as comfort/oral stim, possible a comfort object with second doctors. ( _ TV: The Dominators, TV: The Three Doctors, TV: The Five Doctors, AUDIO: Ghost in the Machine, TV: Robot, TV: The Ark in Space,  TV: Revenge of the Cybermen, TV: The Face of Evil, Audio: Death-Dealer, TV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang, TV: Image of the Fendahl and more _ )

easily agitated when confused. When he can’t figure out the fifth planet he throws the info disks across the room.  Them props himself on the console and hangs his head. Slams his hand on the table. ( _ TV: Image of Fendahl _ )

Has trouble processing information quickly and becomes too absorbed in thought to realise he needed to run. ( _ TV: The Sunmakers _ )

hyperfocus/trouble changing topics ( _ TV: The Sunmakers _ )

His mind is hard to read and different from other  time lords ( _ TV: The Invasion of Time _ )

Excessive talking to himself to work out problems and focus. Saying “I talk to myself sometimes”  ( _ TV: Invasion of Time _ )

Inability to control his tone/speed of speech. Once Rodand said"Don’t get excited", The Doctor replied, “I’m not getting excited”. Leela then says, "yes you are getting excited.” She places her hand on him to get him to calm down. He does but does not concede he was excited.  ( _ TV: Invasion of Time _ )

Impulsive behaviour including seeing a shiny bracelet and just taking it ( _ TV: City of Death _ )


	3. Fifth & Sixth Doctor

#  5th Doctor:

Five overcorrects for the other doctor's eccentricities to a point. trying really hard to be seen as normal by his friends in the TARDIS. Also based on a theory I've read that the personality of the next doctor is influenced somewhat by the conditions in which he regenerated, five had lots of friends which would influence s better with the social situations.

Rambles ( _TV: Mawdryn Undead_ )

He is Hypermoral. However, him being the Doctor did require him to cross the line from time to time he held staunchly to the idea he held in his mind.

Has a hard time understanding the emotional needs of his companions often causing problems. such as Nyssa feeling stuck in the middle, Tegan wanting to know how her family/home is, and Adric feeling like the doctor didn't want him there ( _Prose: Divided loyalties, TV: Earthshock_ )

Like most doctors he tends to ramble about things those around him could not understand ( _Audio: Fallen Angels, TV: Kinda, TV: Time-Flight_ )

He is very literal and logical deciding because his friends were sad because Adric died He decided to just take them to see a festival ( _TV: Time-Shock_ ).  Later he took them to another culture mourning planet ( _Prose: Wake_ ). Was unable to follow Adric’s game saying"Logic dictates that one" over and over until Adric explained how the game worked. He did figure it out after ( _TV: Kinda_ ) Bad with subtext not realising Adric doesn't want to leave his just lonely ( _TV: Earthshock_ )

Flat out states he doesn’t understand human emotion when Tegan is upset with him ( _TV: The Visitation_ )

Bolts when he feels cornered ( _TV: The Five Doctors, TV: Earthshock_ ). 

Easily distractible, supposed to take Tegan back to Heathrow, realises he didn’t, but sees cool space things and goes out becomes completely enthralled and starts a whole ordeal. ( _TV: Four to Doomsday_ ) Repeats this action not noticing Tegan has stopped paying attention until later ( _TV: Kinda_ )

Talks to himself mimicking k9  ( _TV: Kinda_ )

Gets distracted and losses the point of a question actually saying" _Can you repeat the question_ "  ( _TV: Kinda_ )

Unsurprised when the leader of the Kinda tribe calls him an idiot. Stating that he's often called an idiot ( _TV: Kinda_ )

His brain functions oddly so he can open the box when males shouldn’t be able too. [Could also be read as time lords being different but we know The Doctor is odd even out of them] ( _TV: Kinda_ )

Stims with a paperclip ( _TV: The Visitation)_

Hypo-sensitive to smell. Doesn't register the sulfur smell ( _TV: The Visitation)_

Like most other regenerations he has an odd sense of dress four timelords and humans _ (TV: The Visitation) _

Knows all the dates for his special interest: human stuff  ( _TV: The Visitation, TV: Earthshock_ )

Doesn't understand social conventions, just starts referring to Nyssa as an alien when on earth. ( _TV: Black Orchid_ )

Tends to be blunt and direct with his statements ( _TV: Earthshock_ )

Trouble expressing the concern and affection he feels [combo of trauma + Autism & ADHD] (TV: Earthshock). Can't figure out how to tell Tegan he did miss her. ( _TV: Time-Flight_ )

HyperFocus!!( _TV: Time-Flight)_

Gets excited and hyper ( _TV: Mawdryn Undead_ )

#  6th Doctor:

An extremely visibly eccentric doctor like four. Has lots of trouble communicating with his companions and has zero reservations on his behaviour.

Dyspraxic breaks things in the TARDIS runs into things, burns food.

Constantly distracted by things.

Has no concept of appropriate modes of dress for human

Low empathy, this shows through his relationship with Peri. ( _TV: The Twin Dilemma, TV: Vengeance on Varos, TV: The Mark of the Rani and more)_

Ondar asked, “ _is_ he _sane, this Doctor?_ ” Peri answers “ _Sometimes_ ” 

Uses random phrases whether they truly fit the context ( _TV: Vengeance on Varos, TV: The Mark of The Ran_ i)

Peri is often exasperated with the doctor's ability to keep the tardis organized and running properly commenting on his breaking things ( _TV: Vengeance on Varos_ )

“ _The Doctor is a Little eccentric_ ” Peri says commenting on The Doctor's inability to blend with humans and brash behaviour.

Extreme and inappropriate emotional responses.

The doctor gets hyper-excited and starts to talk fast confusing the others. One of the episode characters asks if The Doctor is “ _Often like this._ ” Peri responds _“Too often”_


	4. Seventh & Eighth Doctor

#  7th Doctor:

 

Knows all the info about his special interest and shares for no reason ( _ TV: Battlefield _ )

 

Viewed as odd by other people Earl Sigma says, ‎" _ You're a nice guy, Doctor, but a little weird. _ " ( _ TV: The Happiness Patrol) _

 

Doesn’t always understand and sometimes flat out ignores social conventions ( _ TV: Delta and The Bannermen _ )

 

‎Stims with the handle of his umbrella tactile and oral ( _ TV: Battlefield, TV: Delta and The Bannermen _ )‎ Stimming with spoons ( _ TV: Time and The Rani, TV: Happiness Patrol _ ), Stime with his hat ( _ TV: Delta and the Bannermen _ )

 

‎Rambles and jumps topics ( _ TV: Time and The Rani _ )

 

‎Doesn't understand idioms ( _ TV: Time and The Rani, TV: Silver Nemesis, TV: Delta and The Bannermen _ )

 

Impulsive touches the fluffy monster and later jumps over the edge of a wall with no plan. ( _ TV: Dragon Fire _ )

 

Admits he can be impulsive, saying he went too far when talking to the Bannermen ( _ TV: Delta and The Bannermen _ )

 

He Misses the point and has trouble changing topics. An example is he continues discussing philosophy when the discussion was literal (  _ TV: Dragonfire _ )

 

So focussed on go-kart misses ace leaving ( _ TV: The Happiness Patrol _ )

 

Has lots of trouble expressing emotions. An example is acting like he doesn’t care when Mel is leaving, needs prompt from Mel to work out the proper response. ( _ TV: Dragon Fire _ )

 

Sets an Alarm and then forgets why he set the alarm for ( _ TV: Silver Nemesis _ )

 

Is Distracted by a chess board so much he can’t follow his conversation with Ace ( _ TV: Silver Nemesis _ )

 

Messy pockets ( _TV: The Greatest Show in The Galaxy_ )

#  8th Doctor:

Basically, I have little access to a lot of his content but he is still so very neurodivergent even not counting his amnesia.

Experiences a meltdown and has to be talked back down after he starts throwing things around ( _ Audio: The Eleven _ )

Losses his tards showing disorganization and not great memory ( _ Audio: The Eleven _ )

Attempts to multitask while working to find the elven ( _ Audio: The Eleven _ )

Talks fast ( Audio: The Sontaran Ordeal)

Has trouble translating his thoughts to other people, especially when excited. ( _Audio: The Sontaran Ordeal_ )

Struggles to stay quiet and still ( _Audio: The Satanic Mill_ )

Literal The eighth doctor says; “ _Of course it’s in use were using it_ ” when asked if someone is using a room they are breaking into it. (Audio: The Red Lady)

“ _The Doctor is Eccentric_ ”-Liv ( _Audio: The Red Lady_ )

Misses sarcasm ( _Audio: The Red Lady, TV Movie: Doctor Who_ )

The trouble with social norms ( _Audio: The Red Lady, TV Movie: Doctor Who_ )

Frustration when missing the point.

Trouble regulating tone and volume ( _Audio: The red Lady, TV Movie: Doctor Who_ )

Hyperfocus to the point he misses liv leaving ( _Audio: The Red Lady)_

Keeps talking out loud with his thoughts “Yes, why am I telling you this” ( _Audio: The Red Lady_ )


	5. Ninth and Tenth Doctor

#  9th Doctor:

Nine is a very traumatized doctor so a great deal of his ADHD & Autistic behaviours is augmented by his C-PTSD but they are still definitely there.

 

Like most of the doctors, he has a tendency to talk really fast about random things. Rose comments that he " _ He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than.  _ " (  _ TV: The Doctor Dances _ ) Takes time to infodump about the history of the human things when in a dangerous situation ( _ TV: World War Three)  _ Rambles about the nano-genes under stress instead of simply explaining what happened. ( _ TV: The Doctor Dances _ )

Hyper-morality stimming from his trauma and autism. ( _ TV: Boom Town _ ) He has the chance to save the universe from the Daleks but can’t kill them because he says “Coward any day” (  _ TV: The Parting of Ways _ )

Has a tendency to be distracted by different things.

He's impulsive sometimes he just disappears when something catches his attention. (  _ TV: Aliens of London _ ) This event has the added weight of it being the doctor's favourite thing, big moments in earth history. Can be impulsive in conversations as well. ( _ TV: Father’s Day  _ )

Odd "childish behaviour" common in the earliest doctors will still shine through, as his method for trying to connect in peaceful times. ( _ Comic: The Four Doctors _ )

Is keenly aware of random things that others don't notice but can miss the actual point of what they were doing. For example, when he is trying to save Rose he saw Charles Dickens and then totally forgot what he was trying to do. ( _ TV: The Unquiet Dead _ ). Focused on Jamie and telling about it to notice that the tape ran out. ( _ TV: The Doctor Dances _ )

Misses what the socially acceptable way of doing things is, but doesn't seem to bother him (The empty child tv) Sometimes it occurs to him after the fact, like going back to ask rose her name after getting her out of the store ( _ TV: Rose _ )

He like the other doctors can not stay still for the life of him. (The Doctor dances tv, Rose tv) Runs and jumps around the TARDIS ( _ TV: Aliens of London _ )

Misses the point of other people's emotional reactions. One example is he is trying to work out how to stop the autons and uses auton mickey's head. This upsets rose but the doctor misses as he knows it isn't really Micky ( _ TV: Rose) _  Another example is taking rose to see her planet burn without thinking through or understanding the emotional impact it will have, because to him its history and he knows the human is okay. ( _ TV: The End of The World _ )

Explains how "he doesn't do families," ( _ TV: Aliens of London, TV: World War Three _ ) I think this is a combination of his C-PTSD making him not want to get close to people, and his inability to handle lots of people all at once.

Is very impatient with people he thinks should get it. often rolling his eyes, ignoring the people etc, (  _ TV: The Long Game _ ).

His TARDIS is disorganized especially compared to the other TARDISES We have Seen (  _ TV: World War Three _ )

Goes into complete shutdown until he finally finds a way out ( _ TV: Bad Wolf _ )

Experiences over stimulation. The voices of the Daleks are louder and overlap more when we hear them from his point of view (  _ TV: The Parting of Ways _ )

****

#  10th Doctor:

Ten is hyperactive even when he is at his lowest point. He has still had very strong presentations of his neurodivergence even though he is very social and considered one of the most “human/normal” doctors. Even in his human form, he retains much of these behaviours. Showing that even when he isn’t a time lord much of the neurdivergence stays with him. ( _ TV: Human Nature / The Family of Blood _ )

Special Interest/stimming with his little machines ( _ TV: Blink, TV: Partners in Crime, TV: Utopia, TV; The Sound of The Drums _ )

Always rambling from the get-go.  (  _ TV the Christmas invasion _ ). You can also see this often when he is thinking but it will drift around a bit on the subject(  _ TV: Smith and Jones _ ). Continues this behaviour of going on tangents and missing the point of things (  _ TV: Human Nature, TV: Blink, TV: The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poison Sky _ )  

Rambling combined with not getting social things get you lines like “ _ I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in _ ” ( _ TV: School Reunion _ ) 

Will ramble sometimes even to himself  ( _ TV: The Girl In the Fireplace _ )

Rambles/info dumps about the year they arrived in and ends up talking about his thumb ( _ TV: Tooth and Claw _ )

Distracted by small things, like stopping fighting monsters killing the whole human race to talk to rose about his hair. ( _ TV: The Christmas Invasion  _ ) 

Doesn't quite know the proper time to talk, or handle the situation when dealing with Reinette rambling and the getting distracted while fighting the enemy. (The Girl in the Fireplace tv) Also when Donna is sucked in, he gets distracted by why she's there. He then starts to ramble on saying a bunch of stuff his brain definitely working faster than his common sense (  _ TV: The Runaway Bride _ ). We see this again when the doctor says “ I _ t's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of, Am I being rude again? _ ” The doctor misses the social cue and his mouth moves faster than his brain so he has to check for roses perception. The doctor says a little before then  _ "Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy" _ ( _ TV: Tooth and Claw _ ) Another example is when the doctor says, “ _ Conglomeration, that’s what I said! _ ” Jack replies “ _ You’re supposed to say sorry. _ ” ( _ TV: Utopia _ ) Again here he needs prompting from jack to realise what is the appropriate social response. Talks about why they haven’t taken Renett's body parts right in front of her ( _ TV: The Girl in The Fireplace _ ). Oblivious to jack and Martha's feelings for him ( TV: The Sound of The Drums)

He never stands still often running about the TARDIS hitting things with mallets and jumping around to make it fly.  ( _ TV: The Stolen Earth _ )

Extremely impulsive, this is often combined with a need to be brave. Deciding to stay in danger because its whats there ( _ TV: The Impossible Planet _ ) Choosing to fly down an air shaft to protect river on the flimsy evidence that she had a screwdriver that was his (  _ TV: Forest of The Dead _ ) He eats out of the jam jar not really thinking about if he should or not. (  _ TV: Fear Her _ ) Jumping through the time portal when he knows he can not come back ( _ TV: The Girl in The Fireplace _ )

Climbs on things he shouldn't sometimes to make a point. (  _ TV: The evolution of the Daleks _ ) Lays back on chairs sprawled out in a way that is not particularly appropriate ( _ TV: Partners in Crime _ ) Sitting and standing awkwardly (TV: Utopia)

Experiences sensory/info overload saying “ _ Oh my head, My head _ ” holding his head. ( _ TV: Tooth and Claw _ )

Echolalia  _ “So, physics. Physics eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics.”  “No. Good for you. Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith.” (TV: School Reunion ) “You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania” (TV: The Girl in The Fireplace) _

Disorganized throws his coat around everywhere  _ (TV: The girl in the fireplace) _

Doesn’t get turns of phrase, and missing points.  _ “Don’t tell me the TARDIS has gone” “Okay” “So where is it?” “You.. told me not to tell you?” (TV: The Fires of Pompeii)  _  Another example; _ “Tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?” (TV: The Shakespeare Code) _

Possible sensory issues with pears ( _ TV: Human Nature _ ). Always wheres the same 2-3 suites possible for sensory issues and a sense of normalcy.    
Starts having a meltdown until Donna brings him back down (  _ TV: Partners in Crime _ )


	6. Eleventh & Twelfth Doctor

#  11th Doctor:

A very stereotypically ADHD and autistic character. An awkward, socially oblivious obviously strange character. His characteristic truly shines through but are definitely augmented by his C-PTSD and his struggles with identity carried over from ten.

Constantly twirling and jumping while flying the TARDIS or messing around underneath always having to be active (TV:  _ The Doctor's Wife, TV: The Impossible Astronaut, TV: The Vampires of Venice, TV: Dinosaurs on Spaceship etc. _ )

Impulsivity is very true with this doctor. He calls the atraxi back without truly thinking it through, in this case, it worked out fine because he was as scary as he thought he was ( _TV: The Eleventh Hour_ ) He runs out of the TARDIS to see a little girl without checking out where he is properly on a whim ( _TV: The Beast Below_ ). Follows vampires just running away without telling the others ( _TV: The Vampires of Venice_ ). Lands inside a pirate ship because he felt like it. (TV: The Curse of The Black Spot ). He sits at the president's desk in the oval office ( _TV: The Impossible Astronaut_ ) Impulsive wastes time and changes his clothes when he should be trying to stay alive ( _TV: Let’s Kill Hitler_ )

Like all the doctors he will talk fast and skip around often ending u talking mostly to himself.  _ (TV: The Time of The Angel's, TV: The Curse of The Black Spot)   _ He’s aware he does it but still has trouble stopping it “ _ Crikey, Charlie, look at that. Ooo, I know someone who'd love to have a look at that. And the Ponds. Mustn't forget the Ponds, Neffy. Haven't seen them in ages. I'm riffing. People usually stop me when I'm riffing or carry on without me. That's also an option. _ ” ( _ TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship _ ) 

Talks to himself while working through things ( _ TV: Vincent and The Doctor _ )

Incapable of sitting still constantly restless ( _ TV: The Impossible Astronaut, TV The Power of Three, TV: The Lodger, TV: Vincent and The Doctor _ )

Sometimes completely zone into something and misses what people say. (  _ TV: The Time of the Angels _ )

Hyperfocus on single things causing him to agitate those around him, and miss what's going on ( _ TV: Vincent and The Doctor _ )  So focused on one thing Amy has to help him actually remember to run. ( _ TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship _ )

Often distracted to the point of misplacing his companion ( _ TV: The Rings of Akhaten _ )

Can try and be helpful and empathetic but can sometimes end up worsening things as he struggles with understanding the other people's reactions.

Sensory issues with food. Apples, bacon, eggs yoghurt, beans. ( _ TV: The Eleventh Hour _ )

Dyspraxia, Trips and slides while running ( _TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship_ )

Obsessive behaviour and hyperfixation on The Impossible Girl mystery to the point of it being all he can think of ( _ TV: The Bells of Saint John _ )

Oblivious to how social interaction should work. Struggles with volume and often considered odd ( _TV: The Lodger_ ). Just talking to Clara about random stuff while dressed as a monk ( _ TV: The Bells of Saint John) _

No sense of time ( _TV: The Lodger_ )

#  12th Doctor:

The most common autistic headcanon I see rolling around is twelve. And I relate to him a lot in my experience with autism & ADHD

Rambling ( _TV: Into the Dalek, TV: Mummy on The Orient Express_ )

Can be impulsive ( _TV: Listen, TV: The Caretaker, TV: Thin Ice, TV: Kill The Moon_ )

12  even says "[Clara] _keeps telling me I have Attention… Deficit… something or other_ ”  ( _Minisode: The Doctor's Meditation)_. 

Experiences echolalia often. “Shut up”, ( _TV: Time Heist_ )   _“Tick tock tick tock”_ ( _TV: Before the Flood_ ) _"Fire in the water"_ ( _TV: The Girl Who Lived_ ). 

Clara refers to herself as his “carer” this characterization to his difficulty showing his empathy but also her helping him, in general, focusing his attention, helping him make decisions when he is confused etc. ( _TV: Into The Dalek_ )

Touch aversion ( _TV:Deep Breath, TV: The Caretaker, TV: Listen, TV: Death in Heaven_ )  except in situations he feels strong emotion with a person ( _TV: The Girl Who Died, TV: The Husbands of River Song, TV: The Zygon Inversion, TV: Twice Upon a Time_ )

General problems expressing empathy. Sometimes this is just a lack in general or a show of empathy not considered typical. ( _TV: Into The Dalek, TV: Kill The Moon, TV: Into the forest of the night, TV: Mummy on The Orient Express, TV: The Girl Who Died TV: The Pilot, TV: Thin Ice_ )

Gives deadpan delivery of jokes ( _TV: Into The Dalek_ )

Holds full conversations with himself ( _TV: Listen, TV: Mummy On The Orient Express_ )

Scripting conversations ( _TV: Listen, TV: The Magician's Apprentice_ ) Also shown through his use of cue cards ( _TV: Under The Lake, TV: Face The Raven_ ). We see this also when people in the TARDIS. Has a premade thing and is bothered when people don’t do the " _it’s bigger on the inside_ " bit ( _TV: Into The Forest of The Night, TV: The Pilot_ )

Hyperfocus on the creature with perfect hiding ( _TV: Listen_ ), Hyper Fixated on proving Robin Hood is Not Real, also showing his tendency to be inflexible ( _TV: Robots of Sherwood_ ) Stuck on one idea made worse when under stress “ _Can I talk about the planets now_ ” ( _TV: Mummy on the orient express_ ) We also see this in  _Knock Knock_.

Hyperfocusing can also cause the doctor to miss other things around him. Paying attention to finding his objective and missing a whole robbery ( _TV: The woman who lived_ )

Odd interests and misunderstanding social things by his interest in the wheres wally books ( _TV: Listen_ )

Doesn’t understand human concepts for example jokes ( _TV: The Magician's Apprentice, TV: The Woman Who Lived_ ) We also see he sometimes misses Colloquial sayings ( _TV: The Woman Who Lived_ )

We also see that he doesn’t understand what the proper way to be with kids are ( _TV: The Caretaker, TV: Kill The Moon, TV: Into The Forest of The Night, TV: The Zygon Inversion)_

Over Explains things other people understand but he tries to correct to a way he would need. “ _I like adventures as much as the next man, if the next man is a man who likes adventures_ ” ( _TV: Under The Lake_ ) and  “ _When I say jump, you say how high, unless of course, it’s across a gap of some kind in which case you jump horizontally_ ” ( _TV: The Girl Who Died_ ) Another example When discussing his TARDIS being shrunk he says “ _This is Huge, well not literally hug, slightly smaller than usual which is huge_ ” ( _TV: Flatline_ )

Struggles showing empathy ( _TV: Kill The Moon, TV: Listen, TV: The Caretaker, TV: Mummy On The Orient Express, TV: Face The Raven, TV: The Pilot_ )

Struggles expressing emotions in general 

Lack of ability to understand Clara's expression “I _t’s Like Your Malfunctioning_ ” ( _TV: Mummy on the Orient Express_ )

Meltdowns ( _TV: Death In Heaven, TV: The Girl Who Died, TV: Death in Heaven_ )

Shutdowns ( _TV: Kill The Moon, TV: Flatline, TV: Heaven Sent_ )

Struggles to process information Like saying “not dead” over again trying to process the information ( _TV: Time Heist_ ) “ _No, I can’t retain that, I’ve tried, it’s just not going in._ ” ( _TV: The Caretaker_ )  

Hates different sounds like laughter for example ( _TV: Robots of Sherwood_ ) Also has a similar aversion to pears like 10.

In _Into the Forest of The Night_ Twelve has an affinity for  Maebh. She is heavily ND coded and twelve even stands up for when people don’t listen to her. 

Possible Prosopagnosia ( _TV: Caretaker, TV: Listen, TV: Knock Knock_ )

PTSD + Autism causes the doctor to bolt from the moon when faced with a decision he doesn’t want to make. He dresses up his decision with fancy language but he was just scared ( _TV: Kill the moon_ )

Can be a bit scatterbrain, his mind will jump around and cause the outward expression to be confusing to others. We see this in time heist. In the vault his mind hits ideas and he starts rambling. We also see this in  _ Into the Forest of The Night, Deep Breath, Death In Heaven,  _ and _ The Return of Doctor Mysterio _

The Doctor also carried eleven’s idea of having a code by which he lives ( _TV: Death in Haven, TV: The Girl Who Died, TV: Zygon Inversion, TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio, TV: Extremis, TV:_ _The Pyramid at the End of the World ,_ _TV: The Doctor Falls_ ) the does have an ability to fall away when faced with deep loss.  ( _TV: Hell Bent_ )

What are even social norms? And how can I break them? I think an example of this was just teaching bill when it’s not allowed ( _TV: Caretaker, TV: The Pilot_ )

A tendency to have off-kilter thinking patterns as if they are obvious.  _ "how can you teach everything" "because everything rhymes" (TV: The Pilot) _

Shows some impulsive behaviour “ _I have the childish impulse to blow it up_ ” especially when his mind justifies it as helpful ( _ TV: Smile, TV: Oxygen, TV: Empress of Mars _ )

Awkward Motor control “ _Like a penguin with his ass on fire_ ” ( _TV: The Pilot_ )

Stims with hands, wringing and waving. Stims with his tongue. 

Twelve like the other behaviour is also very controlled by the PTSD he has from his life, and depression also influenced his actions a lot. This becomes more and more prominent as time goes on. Twelve is the Doctor most people are willing to consider Autistic, and for good reason twelve is a good version of common with ADHD & Autism.


	7. Thirteenth Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Analysis of 13 based on series 11 & 2019 new years special.

13 displays a lot the struggles with focusing and constant restlessness characteristic of all the Doctors. She also shows the same difficulties with communication and relating her ideas and emotion to others. One of her most different presentations is she tends to go inwards when stressed not showing off the same level of outward meltdowns. She is very nice and her social struggles come across as endearing when tied with her general friendliness and kindness. Some of this positivity is visibly a mask when viewed from a birdseye view, but it does make her less susceptible to coming across as a jerk like the previous regeneration.

Easily distracted and struggle to focus ( _TV: The Woman Who Fell to Earth, TV: The Ghost Monument, TV: Kerblam!, TV: Witchfinders, TV: The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos_ )

Hyperfocus  _(TV: Tsunga Conundrum, TV: Kerblam!, TV: Resolution_ ). Sometimes she becomes hyperfocused enough missing extremely important information like her friends being attacked. She has to be pulled back into the moment by her friends. Like Yaz having to tap on her and pull her attention saying “ _Doctor, park that, please._ ” ( _TV: Witchfinders_ )

She is really Impulsive ( _TV: Rosa, TV: Demons of The Punjab, TV: Witchfinders, TV: It Takes You Away, TV: Resolution_ ). We see this when she steals Ryan’s phone and her comment of how she would’ve touched the glowing button too. ( _TV: The Woman Who Fell to Earth_ ). Graham asks when 13 decides to do something dangerous “Y _ou sure about that_?. She just says “ _Nope. Come on_ ” working on her impulse and not thinking about the next step, ( _TV: The Ghost Monument_ ). Yaz points this out once saying “ _bet you were the sort of kid who liked poking a stick in the wasps’ nest, just to see what happened_.” ( _TV: Kerblam!_ ). Restlessness also plays into the impulsive actions.

Masking. 13 tends to hide her struggles and emotions, mimicking others behaviours and acting happy even when stress is clear ( _TV: Rosa, TV: Kerblam!, TV: Witchfinders, TV: It Takes You Away,  TV: Resolution_ )

Irritability and reactive emotions ( _TV: The Ghost Monument, TV: Arachnids in The UK, TV: Kerblam!_ ).

13 struggles with anxiety and this relate to social situations which she struggles with. The Doctor says “ _Maybe I’m nervous. Or just socially awkward. I’m still figuring myself out. You really like junk. Are you collecting it, like stamps?_ ” ( _TV: Arachnids in The UK_ ). We see this again when the Doctor notes she rambles with her anxiety “ _Not getting any life signals. Maybe they’re out. Shopping. Catching a movie. Bowling. Some races like bowling. I’m talking to cover up my latent worry_.” which we see is a common thing and noticeable by those around her Ryan says  _“I know. I’ve got that now_.” ( _TV: Demons of The Punjab_ )

Rambles a lot often losing where she was going ( _TV: The Woman Who Fell to Earth, TV: Arachnids in The UK, TV: Kerblam!, TV: The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos_ ). An example is  “  _Yeah, sorry. Some of this is my fault. Hi. We were loads of solar systems away, I was trying to find my own ship, I got a fix on it here… and then it all went quite badly wrong, actually. These three are being very good not going on about it.  Very grateful you came along.  Can I ask, what is actually going on here? Cos I’m confused. Are you confused_?” ( _TV: The Ghost Monumen_ t) .

13 will often jump through what she is thinking not explaining how she gets from point A to point B ( _TV: Kerblam!, TV: Witchfinders, TV: Resolution_ ) Infodumps ( _TV: Arachnids in The UK, TV:Tsunga Conundrum, TV: Kerblam!, TV: Witchfinders, TV: It Takes You Away_ )

Struggle with social norms ( _TV: Tsunga Conundrum, TV: It Takes You Away, TV Resolution_ ). 13 once says “ _Look at your views. Never had a flat. I should get one, I’d be good in a flat. I could get a sofa. Imagine me with a sofa, like my own sofa, I could get a purple one and sit on it. Am I being weird?”_. Ryan replies “ _A little bit, yeah_ ”( _TV: Arachnids in The UK_ ). Struggles with communication and understanding small talk we see an example at Yaz’s house The Doctor saying “ _I’m trying to do small talk. I thought I was doing quite well_.”  Yasmin replies, “ _Needs work_.” ( _TV: Arachnids in The UK_ ).

Lacks a conventional way of viewing social relationships. “ _he just declares Yaz her new friend, “I’m calling you Yaz, cos we’re friends now._ ” ( _TV: The Woman Who Fell to Earth_ )

Struggles with communication, she misses subtext in conversation, and struggles with metaphorical speech ( _TV: Rosa_ ) We see this again when Naja asks “ _are you to seeing each other?_ ” and 13 says “I _don’t think so. Are we?_ ” not really understanding the connotation of the words around the relationships ( _TV: Arachnids in The UK_ ). 13 does want to form relationships with her friends. But her struggles with communication and strained history of social relationships, like losing all of her most recent friends to death, she struggles to really connect with her friends. Her awkward communication ends up with her saying things like “ _Hi, team! Gang! Fam? No_.” and not expressing her affection in a more understandable manner. ( _TV: Witchfinders_ ).

13 experiences shutdowns. 13 tends to close off when she gets overwhelmed versus having an outward breakdown. She tenses up and we can see a strained expression, usually, this reaction happens after an emotionally upsetting event or when she becomes overwhelmed. ( _TV: Demons of The Punjab, TV: Rose, TV: Arachnids in The UK, TV: Kerblam!, TV: Witchfinders, TV: Resolution_ ). When 13 is faced with not being able to find her home again she shuts down quickly locking into herself under the emotion ( _TV: The Ghost Monumen_ t).

13 seeks stimuli to function, think easier and calm down when stressed. Like asking for the lights and sirens on and Hates having her pockets empty ( _TV: The Woman Who Fell to Earth_ ). Will often stim with her sonic like waving it around a lot and spinning it in her hand.  ( _TV: The Ghost Monument, TV: Rosa, TV: Demons of The Punjab, TV: Kerblam!, TV: Witchfinders, TV: It Takes You Awa_ y) This stimming is also used as self-soothing especially since she seems to lack an ability to seek and receive comfort from her friends. We see this when she presses her forehead against a wall when stressed ( _TV: Resolution_ ) 

13 is more sensitive to stimuli than the companions ( _TV: The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos_ ). She struggles with the pain from the sonic minds longer and more harsh the others and the pain for her triggers bad anxiety and a heightened stress response seeking our comfort in the form of her TARDS (T _V: Tsunga Conundrum_ ). More sensitive to the pain the Thijarian psychic communication with them even when they open the waves to even humans. She also seems as much bothered by the pain and the words especially earlier on ( _TV: Demons of The Punjab_ )

Experiences information and question overloads. She was unable to follow when her friends ask multiple questions at once ( _TV: The Woman Who Fell to Earth, TV: The Tsuranga Conundrum, TV: Witchfinders_ )

Hypermoral and black and white thinking ( _TV: Kerblam!, TV: The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos, TV: It Takes You Away, TV: Resolution_ ). We see this when “ _I’m the Doctor. Sorting out fair play throughout the universe. Now please, get off this planet while you still have a choice_.” ( _TV: The Woman Who Fell to Earth_ ) We get this in her relationship to weapons as well, this also plays into doctors trauma history as well ( _TV: The Ghost Monumen_ t) We also see this when she would rather let the spiders slowly die of suffocation then have to actually do the act of shooting them. She struggles to make a grey choice having these two categories in her brain of right and wrong ( _TV: Arachnids in The UK_ ).

Echolalia like repeating “tea at Yaz’s” and “Yaz’s mum” ( _TV: Arachnids in The UK)_.

13 Mirrors other people as well even with Robots ( _TV: Kerblam!_ )  

Disorganized organization ( _TV: The Woman Who Fell to Earth, TV: Kerblam!, TV: Resolution_ )

Hyperempathy ( _TV: Arachnids in The UK, TV: Witchfinders_ ).

13′s presentation of ADHD and Autism is very relatable in the way it presents as social distance and the way both tie into a very visible struggle with anxiety. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Any other things you picked up on?  
> And Yay this section of The Doctor study is finished! (I will probably update this after season 12)


End file.
